dragon_ball_rage_for_dummiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transformations
Basic Transformations: Before we get into this, note you don't need defense for any of the transformations in dragon ball rage. The number applies to attack, energy, and agility. Oh also the J in SSJ stands for jin. What it means? Don't worry about it. I would assume transformations would also multiply strength, though it doesn't show, because when someone powers up, they inflict more damage KKx2(Kaio-ken): 9,000 stats, .5x health multiplier KKx3(Kaio-ken): 15,000 stats, 2x health multiplier KKx4(Kaio-ken): 20,000 stats, 2.5x health multiplier KKx5(Kaio-ken): 25,000 stats, 3x health multiplier FSSJ(False Super Saiyan): 35,000 stats, 3.5x health multiplier SSJ(Super Saiyan): 50,000 stats, 4x multiplier ASSJ(Ascended Super Saiyan): 75,000 stats, 4.5x health multiplier USSJ(Ultra Super Saiyan): 100,000 stats, 5x health multiplier FPSSJ(Full Power Super Saiyan): 150,000 stats, 5.5x health multiplier SSJ2(Super Saiyan 2) 200,000 stats, 6x health multiplier SSJ3(Super Saiyan 3) 350,00 stats, 6.5x health multiplier MYS(Mystic, unnoffical name used by Gohan when powered up): 400,000 stats, 7x health multiplier SSJA(Not a thing in the actual series): 550,000 stats, 7.5x health multiplier BSSJ(Broly Super Saiyan?): 750,000 stats, 8x health multiplier SSJ4(Super Saiyan 4, GT): 900,000 stats, 8.9x health multiplier SSJG(Super Saiyan God): 1,250,000 stats, 10x health multiplier SSJB(Super Saiyan God Blue, also known as SSJGSS, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan): 2,000,000 stats, 12.5x health multiplier Black(Goku Black's Aura): 2,400,000 stats, 13x health multiplier BSSJ2(Broly Super Saiyan 2?): 2,750,000 stats, 13.4x health multiplier SSJBK10(Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10) 3,500,000 stats, 15x health multiplier SSJBK20(Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20) 5,000,000 stats, 17.5x health multiplier Fusion(Technically not a transformation) 7,000,000 stats, multiplies any stat on top of the transformation you currently have by 2. God: 7,500,000 stats, 18.9x health multiplier SSJR: 10,000,000 stats, 20x health multiplier SSJRB: 25,000,000 stats, Game Pass Transformations: These can be used at any point in time, and do not have a required stat for the transformation. Omega SSJ(Omega Super Saiyan): Costs 80 robux, ??x health multiplier SSJ5(Super Saiyan 5): costs 150 robux, ??x health multiplier LSSJG(Legendary Super Saiyan God): costs 200 robux, 8.5x health multiplier SSJ Fury(Super Saiyan Fury): costs 500 robux, 15x health multiplier (Por favor, perdone mi español en los párrafos a continuación, no puedo hablar español, así que usé el traductor de Google.) Espanol: Transformaciones básicas: Editar Antes de entrar en esto, ten en cuenta que no necesitas defensa para ninguna de las transformaciones en la rabia de la bola de dragón. El número se aplica al ataque, la energía y la agilidad. Oh, también la J en SSJ significa jin. ¿Qué significa? No te preocupes por eso. Asumiría que las transformaciones también multiplicarían la fuerza, aunque no se muestra, porque cuando alguien enciende, inflige más daño. KKx2 (Kaio-ken): 9,000 estadísticas, .5x multiplicador de salud KKx3 (Kaio-ken): 15,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 2x KKx4 (Kaio-ken): 20,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 2.5x KKx5 (Kaio-ken): 25,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 3x FSSJ (Falso Super Saiyan): 35,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 3.5x SSJ (Super Saiyan): 50,000 estadísticas, 4x multiplicador ASSJ (Super Saiyan ascendido): 75,000 estadísticas, 4.5x multiplicador de salud USSJ (Ultra Super Saiyan): 100,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 5x FPSSJ (Full Power Super Saiyan): 150,000 estadísticas, 5.5x multiplicador de salud SSJ2 (Super Saiyan 2) 200,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 6x SSJ3 (Super Saiyan 3) 350,00 stats, 6.5x multiplicador de salud MYS (místico, nombre no oficial utilizado por Gohan cuando se enciende): 400,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 7x SSJA (No es una cosa en la serie real): 550,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 7.5x BSSJ (¿Broly Super Saiyan?): 750,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 8x SSJ4 (Super Saiyan 4, GT): 900,000 estadísticas, 8.9x multiplicador de salud SSJG (Super Saiyan God): 1,250,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 10x SSJB (Super Saiyan God Blue, también conocido como SSJGSS, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan): 2,000,000 de estadísticas, 12.5x multiplicador de salud Negro (Aura de Goku Black): 2,400,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 13x BSSJ2 (¿Broly Super Saiyan 2?): 2,750,000 estadísticas, 13.4x multiplicador de salud SSJBK10 (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x10) 3,500,000 estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 15x SSJBK20 (Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20) 5,000,000 de estadísticas, 17.5x multiplicador de salud Fusión (técnicamente no es una transformación) 7,000,000 estadísticas, multiplica cualquier estadística por encima de la transformación que tienes actualmente por 2. Dios: 7,500,000 stats, 18.9x multiplicador de salud. SSJR: 10,000,000 de estadísticas, multiplicador de salud 20x SSJRB: 25,000,000 de estadísticas, Transformaciones del pase de juego: Editar Se pueden usar en cualquier momento y no tienen una estadística requerida para la transformación. Omega SSJ (Omega Super Saiyan): cuesta 80 robux,? X multiplicador de salud SSJ5 (Super Saiyan 5): cuesta 150 robux,? X multiplicador de salud LSSJG (Legendary Super Saiyan God): cuesta 200 robux, multiplicador de salud 8.5x SSJ Fury (Super Saiyan Fury): cuesta 500 robux, multiplicador de salud 15x